The present invention relates to the testing of nozzles, particularly for example spray nozzles such as used in fuel-injection systems, with respect to proper buzzing and seal-tightness. Typically, spray nozzles, such as used in fuel-injection systems, are tested with respect to proper buzzing and seal-tightness by laborious techniques, most often relying mainly on visual observation, which place heavy demands upon testing personnel.